


Let Me In

by bluecuckoo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecuckoo/pseuds/bluecuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink: Raleigh pleasures Mako at a restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

     She looked insatiably appeasing wearing her vintage, gossamer skirt, so sheer it would be transparent if damp, swathing her down to her shapely, long mid-thighs as she walked towards him, a shy and openly skittish look on her doe eyes, as though she was inviting him to ravish her. Raleigh watched the gauzy, chiffon garb roll and flow around her legs languidly the way he wanted to, touching her satin legs as though they were calm seas, licking at the velvety limbs through transparent, filmy material. He rocked back and forth at his heels as she came forward, he more scared of her than her of him. She crossed her arms over her potholed, navy blue sweater, which was actually originally Raleigh’s, as she smiled elusively.

     “You look wonderful,” he scanned her top, “In my sweater.”

     She gave him a shrewd look. “I think you’ve charmed it with good looks.”

     He chuckled, wanting so much to fulfil the voracious, animalistic craving he had for her right there. “Shall we go have dinner?” he asked sweetly, taking her offered hand and leading her into the suave restaurant that Herc and Tendo had arranged for the four of them.

 

    

     “You look stunning,” Tendo smiled as soon as Mako took her seat on the leather booth, sidling up to Raleigh till they had their sides touching. “And you, you look dapper,” he smirked at Raleigh. Herc sat there holding a menu next to Tendo, looking expectedly spruce in his geometrical grandad-vest and sporty ice-blue blouse, sitting opposite of Raleigh, who was wearing his usual knitwear along with slimming blue jeans, which were rare on ocassion.

     They were soon talking a lot, with mostly Herc and Tendo holding the adult-conversation, discussing the tiresome and recurring topics at hand; International clean-up, mechanical advancement, rebuilding, Jaegers, scientific technology… Raleigh had tuned out on these debates and dialogues before they had even started on it; he had his eye on Mako, who was doing the same thing with him.

     “Yeah, but we must get the workers to finish renovating and reconstructing the Jaegers before we can start reestablishing the modern-” Tendo and Herc were arguing forcefully and rather loudly now, their voices competing to top the other’s. This was apparently no small deal to either of them. Rather than a dinner reservation, it was more a council meeting on stately-steel post-apocolypse issues with two onlookers as the witnesses.

     Mako looked over at Raleigh, a lusty leer on her face. “This is exciting.”

     “Exhilarating,” he replied wryly, a smile appearing subtly on his face.

     “Sensational,” she answered, a devious, artful simper coming to the surface.

     He ogled her with a breathless, wide-eyed desire. “ _Simulating_.” She bit her lip, watching him eagerly. He shifted his weight on the seat and brought his hands to her bare, cold knees, watching her gulp restlessly as he intently slithered his hand up, and up… and up, his thumbs kneading long, gentle circles, till he was at the hem of her filmy, frail skirt, which very accurately depicted her emotions at that point, and, with his forefinger on the dress, he very slowly, tenuously crawled it up, his sweaty palm over her inner thigh, prickling her touchy skin, feeling the hot, throbbing heat between her legs. The skirt rode up higher and higher, her face becoming red-hot, heating up till she was sweltering, watching till he had his hand on her granny underwear, directly over her knobbly genitals. Her eyes shifted tensely, everywhere, at his bulky hands over her warmth, at his glazed eyes, at Herc and Tendo opposite her, unaware. She wanted to groan, to pant, to beg, to touch herself, to kiss Raleigh. Raleigh stopped short, as though wanting to ask her permission now, though how much could he even ask after he had a hand on her sweet area, frozen and paralyzed, himself as hard and engaged as his manhood. He was still facing forward, his face flushed, as though he were confused as to what he had done.

      Then, suddenly, he felt her hand on his, _down there_ , where her skirt was ridden up to her belly-button, guiding his hand around, caressing her underpants, fumbling around her vagina. She was wet and wanting, he could feel the warm dampness through her ungainly undergarments, and she involuntarily let out a pitchy gasp as he stroked her inner thighs and rammed his hand hard at her pounding warmth.

     Herc had stopped talking. “Mako? You okay?”

     Mako was dishevelled and dripping onto her seat, her face searing red, her legs spasming and shuddering, doing sudden lounges and jumps, her lips unable to articulate and her hand over Raleigh’s, who was hard and aching with craving.

     “Y-y-yeah. She’s fine. I, uh…I-er, I… I accidentally- elbowed her on the side,” Raleigh answered for her, frozen in animation, barely daring to look at her.

     “Let the lady answer,” Herc smiled, looking concerned.

     “I-I’m fine, than-k you,” she responded twitchily. “Pl-please- go on,” she encouraged with ragged breath. They did, and Raleigh slickly hooked two fingers around her underwear, watching her gassy, unfocussed eyes fluctuate, and pulled them down to her knees, the moisture seeping down her legs and onto the seats. “R-Raleigh,” she winded with bated breath, wetting herself so much there was a layer of gloppy gell his fingers trudged through until they stabbed into her, two at once, as she let out a wild, guttural groan. He shoved both in at once, pulling out and in at unmeasurable speeds, with the most meticulous, orderly precision.

     Tendo and Herc paused, looking over with suspicion. “Mako?”

     She quickly snapped back lithely, but Raleigh didn’t. He continued thrusting in and out with his two fingers, curling them up inside her squishy warmth, attacking her sensitive, juicy spots, rubbing her clit aggressively, with his steady, uncompromising thumb. He started in a rhythmic, brutal, and controlled pattern then added sporadic, irregular and unexpected jabs that Raleigh was sure would overwhelm her, leave her wide-eyed, in stupified and dumbfounded ecstacy.

     But Mako had skill and restraint and discipline, she could hold her own, she had done so for years now. She knew how to constrain, limit and train her feelings, how to bottle them up when it was necessary. “I-I’m good,” she whimpered out with the strongest, most structured and coordinated voice that she could muster, a voice that even amazed Raleigh, who then chafed and scraped harder, fondling, squeezing, impelling, in all the adept, nimble ways he knew.

     “What happened? Do you need to go to the washroom?” Tendo worried.

     Mako shook her head, forcing the dreamy, varnished, distant look from her eyes, and started to answer, when Raleigh shoved another one in, curling upwards at her unrelieved g-spot. She panted and, compulsorily, instinctively, let out a raw, laboured _moan_ as she squirted outwards, leaking from Raleigh’s fingers, trickling and dribbling down sticky, soaked and vigorously quaking legs.

     “Mako?” Herc started to stand up.

     “No! No, sir,” Mako interrupted, Raleigh’s fingers still working their magic on her, trying to get a response again. She bit her lip and forced herself to speak boldly albeit the three fingers inside her, pumping in and out of her like a machine, the full-blown friction heating up her awkward thighs and the drumming inside of her louder than her words,  “I swear, I am fine. I-” Raleigh put a fourth finger in and she inaudibly gasped, shocked and alarmed. She squirmed trickily, allowing him acess to her spot, which he proudly hit again. She wheezed, contracting her vagina, squeezing it as tight as she could, entrapping his fingers. “I- I-” She was wincing painfully each time he thrust himself into her opening. “I’m fine. I’ve got- uh, a bruise on my side. Th-that’s all.”

     Herc stood up nonetheless, scrunching up his nose when he caught the odorous sight of the view. Mako half-naked on the booth, legs spread apart, _far apart_ , to reveal a pool underneath her, the excretion all settled on her legs, the booth, and all over Raleigh’s pressing hands, which were casually massaging her bottom. Her skirt hiked up to her belly crudely and vulgarly, her wet underwear disgustingly pulled halfway off. She felt more cheap, offensive and unrefined than ever before, with Raleigh’s fingers still pleasuring her, making her drip in front of Herc.

      She was too embarassed to feel anything but pain now. “R-Raleigh… please.” She wailed meekly, afraid to look Herc in the eyes. “Raleigh…” He still hadn’t caught on, head down, mouth open, eyes unfocussed, cock erect, a patch of moisture soggy through his pants, fingers shoving deeper and deeper.

     “Oh my goodness,” Herc muttered, looking away from the distasteful scene, putting his hands on his hips. “Raleigh, let go of her,” he comanded, a bitter, unsatisfied twinge to his voice. “ _Raleigh_!” he barked suddenly, as Raleigh jolted and looked up, suddenly realizing where his fingers were, still kneading the same consistent pattern. “You two go home and clean up. _Now_!”

     Raleigh snapped out of it, a shameful look on his face as he gave Mako an apologetic look, taking his hands out of her limp vagina tenderly, watching her eyes well up.

     Tendo watched uncomfortably, shaking his head subtly.

     Mako hobbled out of the booth, toppling over her own feet until Raleigh caught her, pulling her underwear up to her soaking groin. “I’m sorry. It was my fault, not hers,” Raleigh reminded Herc desperately, holding Mako upright and brushing her wetted dress down. “Please. I’m sorry- we didn’t mean-”

     “ _Go.”_ Herc had a stern, disappointed look on his face, and for a while, Mako saw Stacker in his eyes; upset, disheartened, let down, angry. “Why don’t you go pleasure yourselves in your own time,” he growled, turning around.

     “I’m sorry,” Mako repeated, expecting the same frustrated response. Instead, his eyes darkened and he just walked back to the booth, leaving them there, with their unhinged disposition and unbalanced compostition.

     She huddled in on herself, her limp shoulders quivering, reddened lips pursed, black eyes clouded, and suddenly ensconsed herself in Raleigh, furrowing her eyebrows and weeping quietly into his chest. He rested his chin on her head, enveloped his hulking arms around her and rubbed her back, mollifying her to the best of his abilities.

     “I’m sorry Mako,” he bit at his cheek and kissed the top of her head. If they didn't have anyone else, at least they had each other.

                                                                                                               


End file.
